


Just Mint To Be

by akuarose



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Food Puns, Grocery Store, M/M, Shopping, lio gets annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose
Summary: Lio just wants to get the food and get out. Galo can't stop saying food puns.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Just Mint To Be

**Author's Note:**

> First Promare fic. Been wanting to write a food pun fic and these two just fit perfect. Hope you enjoy.

Lio was not a fan of grocery shopping. He didn’t like people taking up the hole aisle. Or coming at the wrong time and it’s a cluster fuck of people and carts. But mostly, it’s because that despite writing the food he wants on the list, Galo doesn’t get them, as they aren’t healthy. Lio always grumbles, as seriously, junk food is great.

So here Lio is, pushing the cart, grabbing what he wants and letting Galo grab his stupid health food.

Galo grabs a head of lettuce. “Lio, _lettuce_ celebrate life.”

“Very funny Galo.” Lio comments, smiling.

Then Galo picks up cabbage. “Lio, you should know though, I come with a lot of _cabbage.”_ He puts the cabbage back, chuckling.

Lio rolls his eyes and continues through the store.

“Hey Lio, you think we need a bigger apartment?” Galo asks.

“Not really. It’s just us two.”

“Really? Cuz I think we don’t have _mushroom._ ”

Lio whips his head to look at his boyfriend, who wiggles his eyes.

“You’re ridiculous.” There’s a smile on his face.

The first half the shopping is spent with Galo saying food puns and Lio getting more and more annoyed. Galo feels the need to grab the food to say almost every pun.

“Wait Lio, let me _ketchup.”_

“Lio, be careful, there’s a _cereal_ killer on the loose.”

“That’s _nacho_ problem anymore.”

“C’mon Lio, let’s _taco_ about it.”

“Lio, I think that woman is an im _pasta.”_

“I’m very _egg_ cited for later.”

“Don’t _egg_ nore me.”

“ _Donut_ tempt me Lio.”

“Lio, I’m sorry my _yolks_ have been very _corny_ today.”

“Well, it seems I’m in a _pickle_ today.”

It’s been quiet for five minutes. Lio looks around, but he lost Galo. _Good, I can enjoy some silence._

“MARCO!”

And there’s Galo. Lio isn’t surprised by his antics to find Lio. He thinks karma is on his side when someone yells back ‘Polo’. Throughout the store, Galo and a stranger are playing Marco Polo. That continues while Lio grabs more things, some items from the list Galo wrote.

“MARCO! Lio, there you are.” Galo hugs him from behind.

The stranger yells back ‘Polo’.

“Wait, I haven’t been playing with you this whole time?” Galo asks, confused.

“You honestly think I would shout in a grocery store?”

“Fair point.” Galo smirks. “Also, we are running out of _thyme_ in here.” He holds up the spice. “Later, you’ll be _cummin_ tonight.”

“Ah, that doesn’t work if you say the word wrong.” Lio points out. “Come on, we’re just about done.”

“Last but not _yeast.”_

“Come on Lio, don’t be _soda_ pressing.”

“Your skin is so soft. It makes me _jelly.”_

After each pun, Lio gets more and more annoyed. Each pun is just as bad as the last. All Lio wants is to crawl in bed. He had a long day. Galo is not helping.

“Dammit Galo, I’m tired of all these puns. Just stop!” He snaps.

“I…sorry.” Galo pouts. "Was just trying to make you laugh." He’s quiet as he follows Lio down the aisle.

_Shit, I feel bad now._ Lio stops, suddenly having an idea.

“Hey Galo.”

“Yea?”

“Is it me, or is it _chili_ in here?” He asks, holding a can of chili.

Galo breaks into a grin. “I _loaf_ you.”

" _Olive_ you."


End file.
